The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Gas fracturing, either with compressed gas alone or in a hybridized version with proppant, has been used to create conductive pathways in a subterranean formation and increase fluid flow between the formation and the wellbore. The gas is injected into the wellbore passing through the subterranean formation at very high rates to offset high leakoff into the formation being treated. Even without proppant, the fractures created may have sufficient conductivity due to their length and dendricity to enable production of reservoir fluids comparable to fractures in the same formation conventionally filled with proppant. Accordingly, there is a demand for further improvements in this area of technology.